What Now Part 1
by Survivor1992
Summary: The boys take a day at rest, when Dean stumbles across a mystery woman and Sam has a lead on a new case of course. Comical and Romantic.


**What Now?**

The sun glared on the windshield of the Impala. Windows cracked, the boys could smell the sweet air of this warm summer day. Not exactly sure of their next destination, they just cruised along until Dean felt like stopping. Tires rolled slowly to a stop at a red light just blocks away from the beach. It had been a very long time since the boys just took some time to themselves.

"Hey Dean? Why don't we hit the beach for a little today?" Sam cocked his head sideways to catch a peek at his brothers reaction. He had been used to Dean being all work and no play lately. "Ya' know Sammy. . That sounds like a pretty damn good idea." Sam smirked at Deans approval for the salty ocean atmosphere. "One problem, we have no beach gear." Dean looked at Sam and chuckled. "This is freakin' surfer dude land. There's bound to be surf shops with suits and what not around here somewhere." Sam nodded in agreement and looked forward as the light turned green.

Car doors closed in unison as the boys stepped out into the heat of the early afternoon. "The Surf Shack, Huh, you weren't kidding. That's a little tacky don't you think?" Sam said squinting through the sun. Dean shrugged and proceeded through the poorly crafted tiki door. "Aloha dudes!" Came a more than high sounding greeting from the register of the store. Both boys looked at each other and nodded to the little nappy headed blonde teen behind the counter.  
"Hey Sammy. How do I look?" Dean held up a speedo to his waist and smirked playfully. Sam through a stuffed chihuahua at Dean's face and laughed. About 30 minutes later, both boys were suited up with beach gear and a phone number from the clerk of the store. "Did he really think we were gonna meet him later to smoke dope?" Dean said tossing the card in the air as they re-entered the Impala.

Seagulls squawked and soared around the car the closer they got to the water. Parking the car both of them just stared out into the ocean. White foam and big to little waves caught a few memories of when they were younger. John used to try to take them to the beach at least once a year to try and be normal kids. It's the thought that counted right? "Sammy, did you grab sun block because you know I burn like a mother." Dean dug into his bad for his towel. Sammy let out a burst of laughter, "Why yes, I think I'm going to start calling you Mr. Krabbs." Dean glared over at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Since when do you watch day time TV, let alone a kids show." "Dean, how do you even know what I'm talking about?" He looked from side to side and started running. "Last one in is a bitch!" Avoiding the questions about cartoons both boys ran towards the water with smiles on their faces. Naturally Dean argued that he was the first to hit the water when technically they both did at the same time. But this, was nothing new to Sam of course.

"Sammy I'm telling you, you can't get butt hurt because you're always a sore loser." Water was splashed in Sam's direction. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "You want to talk about sore loser. How about when I was 9 and beat you in your favorite board game like 6 times. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you salt and burn the damn box and all afterward. You said something like the game must be cursed?" Dean's victory smile slowly faded into a don't go there face.

"How's about we check out the scenery?" Sam looked at Dean and already knew what he meant by 'scenery'. Just as he looked away from Dean, two girls in scandalously small bikinis ran past them. Dean cheesed up and automatically looked over at Sam, then naturally tried to go in for the kill. Sam shook his head and looked down at the water. It felt so good to just be able to sink his toes into the wet sand and relax. Taking several deep breaths he opened his eyes and noticed a not so happy big brother headed his way. "What happened to your scenery?" Sam raised a brow at Dean. "Apparently I'm too good for them that's what. Can we bring beer on this beach? Awe screw it, let's go buy some beer." Dean smiled his crooked smile and started walking to the Impala. Sam just shook his head with a smile. It's normal for Dean to avoid saying he's wrong or that he lacks the knowledge.

As the sun started to set on their day of relaxation, Sam sort of felt a tiny tinge in his chest knowing it would probably be forever until they got another rest day. They crept up into the parking lost of an ocean themed motel. "Dean how about you grab some food and I'll book the room?" A nod of agreement was exchanged between the boys. Sam stepped out of the car and approached the glass doors of the lobby. "Hi there, need a room with two queens for the night." The receptionist looked at him and wrote a few things down in the guest book.  
"Here you go Mr. Santiago." Said the man with a crooked eyebrow considering Sam was fully white. With a thank you, he left the lobby and headed to room 208. It smelled like a newly furnished room with a hint of lemons. Sam slowly turned and flopped back onto a water bed, this he was not expecting.

Dean pulled up with the room number in his cell phone and knocked on the door. Sam peeped through the hole and unlocked the door, opening it and walking to get his laptop. "So, for the princess I got a salad light on the dressing. And for the beast, a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries." Feeling accomplished Dean sat the food on the little umbrella colored table. Taking a more then generous bite of his burger Dean just so happened to look out the window and see a young girl having some car troubles. "Dean, you already got shot down today. Not once, but twice and at the same time." "Shush Sammy. Third times a charm." Sam shook his head while opening his laptop. Dean was running through the many pick up lines stored in his file cabinet of a brain. But, once he looked into her bright green eyes, those cabinets went empty.  
"Are you gonna stare at me or offer a hand here?" The green eyed girl asked a jaw dropped Dean.


End file.
